


You May Kiss The Bride

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Once Upon A Baby [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you feeling Mrs Ward?” Firm arms wrap themselves around her waist and Skye snuggles closer to him as Grant places light kisses against her neck, making her shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Kiss The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this is far from over it seems! This is a sequel to L Is For The Way You Look At Me. I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes!

**_~You May Kiss The Bride~_ **

 

 

The news of their engagement don’t take long to be spread and as soon as they are back at the house Skye is dragged away from Grant into hell itself. For six hours she sits around hearing about perfect dresses, flowers, white veils and wedding decorations. Even Melinda joins them at some point and now Skye has seen everything in her life. She can go in peace! It’s not until she practically shouts at everyone to just shut up and listen because they are not having a circus of a wedding, no big parties or a lot of guests, or puffy white dresses. She and Grant talked about this and they want it t be something simple and done as soon as possible. So it’s going to be something small and tasteful with only family and friends present.

 

So that’s what brings them a week and a half later in their backyard, Skye is wearing just a plain white dress and her hair are their usual curly selves. They agreed that Phil and AC would be the ones to walk her down the aisle and that Fitz would be Grant’s best man. Looking around she couldn’t be more happier for the people that surround her, she catches a glimpse of Melinda whipping a small tear and she smiles a bit. Her eyes meet Grant’s and for a moment her breath is stolen because he looks so dashing dressed in blue jeans and a white button down and she just can’t wait to get her hands on him.

 

Vows are exchanged, rings slipped in fingers, happy tears, laughs and before she knows it the priest is announcing them as a husband and a wife. _You may kiss the bride._ The kiss is searing and it burns her down to her core. Her hands slip in his hair and she is pulling him as close to her as possible and there are cat calls but Skye couldn’t care less. 

 

**_~You May Kiss The Bride~_ **

 

After that it’s all food and family and friends and old stories being said and AC making a fool of himself along with Tony because they are drunk out of of their minds and no one can stop them. “How are you feeling Mrs Ward?” Firm arms wrap themselves around her waist and Skye snuggles closer to him as Grant places light kisses against her neck, making her shiver. Her eyes watching protectively over her son’s sleeping form. The little one had a full day as it is and he desperately needed a nap.

 

“Still getting used to my new last name.” Skye just put Phil down and was about to join the others again, she smiles and turns to face him. His lips collide with hers in another breathtaking kiss and she feels her heart swell with happiness. At this moment she feels so utterly complete that it almost scares her. “I quite like the way it sounds.” She breaths as the they pull apart. 

 

“Hmm… I _love_ the way it sounds.” He hums as his hands travel south and grab a hold of her ass, squeezing lightly. She yelps in surprise and laughs when he does it again.

 

“Have you been drinking?” She questions pulling him away from the bedroom doorway and down towards the stairs. Suddenly she is pushed up against the wall and she tries to stifle a laugh as his lips assault her neck. 

 

“Maybe a little.” He mumbles against her skin and his fingers push the soft fabric of her dress down, enveloping an already stiff nipple in his mouth. Skye bites her lip, mind racing, they need to get to a more private spot. Anyone could pass them by any moment, oh dear Gramsy is here too and she really doesn’t want the older woman to see them like that. “God, you taste divine.” He murmurs as his tongue trails up her chest and towards that sensitive spot on her neck he knows drives her insane.

 

“Not here.” She pulls his face to hers as they slip into an empty room. Strangely enough they end up in Coulson’s office and Grant couldn’t be more excited, he hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his waist her hands making quick work of his belt. She knows this is going to be fast and hot and utterly satisfying, they’ll have time for soft and gentle later, but right now she just needs him inside her as soon as possible. For the next few minutes it’s all fast breaths, angsty moves to get closer to each other, muffled moans, skin slapping against skin, whispered ‘I love you’s and eternal promises. Hands grabbing bare skin desperately, backs arching from the searing pleasure and she bites his shoulder in a failed attempt to hold back her screams as he follows her to oblivion. “Is always going to be like that?” She asks him as they try to calm their racing hearts. 

 

“I sure hope so.” He teases and places a soft kiss on her lips. They stay like that for a while but they both know that they have to go back to the party before someone comes looking for them.

 

**_~You May Kiss The Bride~_ **

 

She sends Grant to join the others first before she does a detour to the bathroom to clean up and check on Phil once more. She’s surprised to find Gramsy standing in the place she stood a few minutes ago. “Is everything all right?” The question is out of her mouth before she can stop the words and Gramsy turns to face her. The older woman has been kind of sad the whole day. 

 

“Yes.” She smiles in the kind of way that only Gramsy can smile, reassuringly. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” A flash of fear shines in Skye’s eyes because she’s afraid of this moment. The moment someone will rip her life away from her but Gramsy squeezes her hand softly and smiles even wider. “I wanted to officially welcome you to the family and thank you.” 

 

“Thank me for what?” 

 

“For giving to my grandson everything he thought he’d never have. My little boy has been so hurt his entire life,” She sighs shaking her head, her eyes filled with sadness. “I’m just so happy he found someone as sweet and kind hearted as you to be with. His mother would have been so proud of the man he turned out to be. Of the man you made him be. For that I want to thank you.” She can feel the tears welling up and she tries to push them back but she can’t. So they fall one after the other and Gramsy pulls her into her arms rubbing her back soothingly as Skye weeps happy tears. Because the older woman just gave her the most beautiful gift after Phil, she accepted Skye into their family and gave her in return what she always wanted too. 

 

 _To belong somewhere._

 

They stay like that for a while until a small voice brings them out of their little moment. “Mommy?” She is by his side in a heartbeat and at that single moment Skye can see their future. They’re going to be happy, who wouldn’t with a family like the one they have after all?

 

**_~The End~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So? What do you think?


End file.
